Description: The goal of Service Core 4 is to provide multiparameter analysis of cell surface and cytoplasmic antigens, to provide cell cycle and kinetic analysis, to analyze apoptosis, and to sort cells into discrete subpopulations. This will be accomplished by using flow cytometry and confocal microscopy. Major equipment to support this Core include a Coulter EPICS Elite flow cytometer at UT-Smithville, a Coulter EPICS flow cytometer (XL/MCL) at UT-Austin, and an Olympus FLUOVIEW Laser Scanning Confocal Microscope at Smithville.